


Dragon Bound

by stupidandwicked



Series: The (Werewolf) Prince and The Dragon [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidandwicked/pseuds/stupidandwicked
Summary: Derek had no idea how he ended up here. He was a prince, the head of the royal guard, a skilled warrior who had taken on and defeated all manner of foe from man to… well technically he hadn’t beat that dragon but nobody knew that. The point was he should not be trapped in a crumbling tower of a derelict castle like some virginal maiden. What was he supposed to do, wait for a knight in shinning armor to rescue him? He was the goddamn knight.





	Dragon Bound

**Author's Note:**

> once again tagging is not my strong suit so if you think something should be tagged let me know. this is just a short little AU featuring knight/prince!derek and dragon!stiles with an evil witch thrown in for dramatic effect.

Derek had no idea how he ended up here. He was a prince, the head of the royal guard, a skilled warrior who had taken on and defeated all manner of foe from man to… well technically he hadn’t beat that dragon but nobody knew that. The point was he should not be trapped in a crumbling tower of a derelict castle like some virginal maiden. What was he supposed to do, wait for a knight in shinning armor to rescue him? He was the goddamn knight.

His family would come for him, once they realized he was missing and had finished laughing. But that could be several days considering he had set out to find who had be terrorizing travelers and caravans on the roads leading to and from the kingdom. Derek probably should have listened to his mother, and Laura… and Boyd when they said to take at least a small contingent of  soldiers with him. He would never hear the end of it when he got back. But all he expected was a few bandits not a witch commanding a small army of foul, large and tough creatures.

So maybe Derek does know how he ended up here. He was arrogant and had walked right into a trap. At least he hadn’t listened and taken others with him, they all surely would have been killed. Though knowing how he ended up in the abandoned tower did not explain why he was being held hostage. Derek could imagine the reasons. Ransom or political hostage being at the top of the list. Maybe whoever had abducted him wished to harm his family and Derek was the bait to lure them here. He hoped it wasn’t that.

Derek slumped against the wall and slid down it until he was sat on the floor. He had looked for any possible way out and there was none that didn’t end in death. No stairs that led up to the room he was in, which led him to wonder how his abductor had gotten him there in the first place. There was a single window but it was far to small for him to crawl through, he was also far to high up. So all he could do was wait. Wait until his abductor returned and informed him of what they planned to do. Maybe they wouldn’t return at all and Derek would be left to die and rot in the tower. Not a comforting though, but slightly better than being used to lure his family to their deaths.

Hours  passed, it was nearing the day’s end judging by the dimming light, when his captor returned. Now, without a cloak obscuring them and a dozen skeletal creatures attacking him, Derek knew who stood before him.

“Argent,” Derek growled and reached for his sword despite knowing it was no longer with him - none of his belongings were including one very important one. The woman, Katherine Argent, smirked at Derek’s acknowledgment.

“So cold with me, not a nice way to treat a former lover,” Katherine said, her words filling Derek with guilt, regret and hate. Derek surged forward with no plan other than wrapping his hands around the woman’s neck and strangling her. He barely took four steps before he was slammed into the wall by one of Katherine’s creatures. The hulking mass held Derek against the wall with only one disgusting hand on his chest even as he fought against his with all his strength.

“It thrills me to see you struggle,” Katherine stated, amusement clear in her tone.

“What do you want?” Derek questioned, giving up on breaking the creature’s hold on him. There was nothing he could do, he was at Katherine’s mercy and it made him feel disgusted.

“The complete and total destruction of your family,” Katherine replied with a smile.

“Good luck with that,” Derek responded with a sneer.

“Oh I will have the best of luck with it and it’s all because of you Derek,” Katherine said.

“What?” Derek asked, confused and concerned. Katherine reached into a pouch that hung around he waist and pulled out a familiar amber orb. Derek knew what Katherine planned to do in that moment and renewed his struggle against the creature holding him.

“I will destroy your family using the one you love and leave you alive and alone in the smoldering rubble,” Katherine taunted.

“No! He will never obey you!” Derek shouted.

“He is a beast bound by magic, he will obey whoever holds this,” Katherine stated as she thrust the orb forward.

“He is not a beast!” Derek all but screamed as he continued to slam his fists and feet against the creature holding him. It was all so useless, the creature never even so much a flinched while Derek’s own hands were cut and bleeding.

“I’ll show you he is,” Katherine said. “I call upon The Great Dragon of the East, heed my call and list-”

“I’m here, you can stop yelling now,” a voice all too familiar to Derek said from behind Katherine, who turned quickly to face the newest arrival to the tower. Derek once again ceased his struggled and craned his neck to see behind Argent and there he was, The Great Dragon of the East.

“Who the hell are you?” Katherine asked, almost shouted voice gone shrill.

“The Great Dragon of the East, though I prefer Stiles, doesn’t sound as pretentious and a lot quicker to say,” Stiles answered, lips curved up into a smirk.

“But you are a boy,” Katherine countered, obviously distressed and angered by Stiles appearance and apparent lack of scales, wings or any other dragon like traits.

“Well it’s not very practical to be a hulking beast that most people want to kill all the time,” Stiles responded while rolling his eyes which then looked beyond Katherine and caught sight of Derek. “So what’s going on here then? Why have you abducted the Hale prince and summoned me?”

While she still didn’t looked pleased Katherine answered. “I have called you here because you are going to help me destroy his kingdom and family.”

“Oh, I am?” Stiles asked. “Why would I do that?”

“I hold the orb,” Katherine stated and all but shoved the amber orb in Stiles’ face, “you have to obey me, beast” Katherine spat the last word and Stiles’ eyes narrowed and his mouth turned from a taunting smirk to a severe, straight line. Katherine was playing with death, provoking a dragon like that. But she was confident she had the upper hand.

“Yes, you hold the orb,” Stiles said, “but that does not mean you control me. My loyalties are not bound to a rock you foolish woman, they are bound to a person. Specifically that person,” Stiles stated and pointed at Derek.

“What?” Katherine hissed.

“This,” Stiles said and ripped the orb out of Katherine’s hand, “is useless to you!” he shouted and threw the orb to the stone floor where it shattered. “Especially now that it’s just pretty trash.” Katherine looked stunned and terrified as she began to back away from Stiles.

“Now what, witch, you have no bargaining chips left. You have no power over me so what are you going to do now?” Stiles questioned, taunted really. Derek looked between Stiles and Katherine, the powerful dragon who looked so poised and confident and the witch who looked second away from crumbling in fear. When Katherine failed to reply Stiles continued. “You wanted death in fire, I will give it to you,” Stiles lifted both his hands in front of him, pointed right at Katherine. Derek watched in some sort of sick fascination as flames shot from Stiles hands and engulfed Katherine’s body. The witch shrieked as she burned, useless flapping her arms in an attempt to quell the blaze. It took less than a moment for Katherine to fall silent and then for her lifeless body to crumble to the floor and turn to ash.

Awe struck by the display of power Derek turned to look at Stiles who ran forward and wrapped his arms around Derek. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked, voice slightly muffled due to his face being buried in Derek’s neck.

“I’m fine,” Derek answered and tried to bring his own arms up but they felt so heavy and sore, he managed anyway and wrapped them around Stiles. They held onto each other in silence for several moments but eventually Stiles broke the quiet that surrounded them.

“Why didn’t you call for me?” Stiles asked, lifting his head and moving back slightly so he could look Derek in the eyes.

“I didn’t have the orb,” Derek answered.

“You don’t need the orb to call me Derek,” Stiles said. “I am bound to you, all you have to say is my name and I will be there.”

“Bound to me?” Derek questioned, not understanding what Stiles meant.

“Yes, just as you are bound to me,” Stiles answered, though it failed to clarify anything in Derek’s mind.

“What does that mean though?” Derek tried again.

Stiles sighed, but looked at Derek fondly. “You are so dense, Hale. I am bound to you because I love you. I am yours and you are mine. Humans call it marriage.”

“Bound,” Derek said as he looked into Stiles eyes.

“Forever,” Stiles said with a bright smile. “Or until one of us dies.” Stiles then closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Derek’s.

“So you are my own personal dragon?” Derek asked between kisses.

Stiles laughed lightly, “Yes, and you are my own personal knight.”

“I like that,” Derek said with a smile as Stiles pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s lips.

“Good,” Stiles said and Derek could feel the dragon smile against him cheek.

* * *

 

—a few minutes later

“So how am I supposed to get home?”

“I could teleport us there.”

“Yeah… I guess you could…”

“You want to ride on me don’t you?”


End file.
